Pokemon : The Story Continues
by CRIMS0NKNIGHT
Summary: Brand new adventure and heroes.This time it's the All the main characters children.the children of Ash/misty,duplica/richie,brock/jenny...etc.;


Author's Notes :   
This is an revised version of my other Pokemon story...  
More effort will be put into this story...  
Don't expect this story to be done anytime soon..  
I still have other stories to work on...  
If you readers aren't busy give my other stories a chance...  
Reviews are really appreciated....  
  
Summary : Brand new adventures and brand new heroes... This is the story of what happens ten years after the end of the main Pokemon story. The first few chapters introduce all the characters. Each of the main characters in this story is a child of one of the characters in the main series. For example : Duplica/Richie, Ash/Misty, Brock/Jenny Gary/Casey, Jesse/James, etc.; This is the story is about friendship, trust, loyalty, and stuff like that...  
  
Disclaimer : We do not own any of the Pokemon characters in this story. The original characters belong to us so if there are any other writers out there who wish to put our characters in their story please ask first...(I doubt something like that would ever happen)  
If the creators of pokemon happen to find our story PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do not sue us!!! We were just having a little fun. We couldn't just leave this all in our imagination. We had to get this down in a story... You understand right?   
  
  
Pokemon : The Story Continues  
  
Written By: Andre Rivera  
Co-written by: Khoi Hang  
  
Chapter One: A Light Shines through a Dark Cloud.  
  
The golden sunrise of Viridian city shone brightly through the windows of each house. It's warm touch was enough to wake even the sleepiest of the citizens.  
  
Khoi hated the sun. He preferred rain. Even on the sunniest of days, Khoi looked like there was a big, gray cloud above his head. His life was boring and meaningless. Everyday was a struggle for him to find the very meaning of his existence.   
  
Everyday was a mirror image of the last. Khoi went to school every morning and hated every minute of it. After school he took lessons at the Viridian City Dojo. His mother, Duplica forced him to join that class. She believed it would teach him discipline and make his life a little more interesting. Khoi didn't think so.  
  
One day, on a really warm sunny day, something unexpected happened to Khoi. On his way home from the dojo, Khoi saw a Teddiursa lying on it's stomach in the middle of the road. It looked hurt and worn out. It obviously used up all it's strength and energy fighting whatever it was that attacked it.   
  
Khoi wasn't just going to leave it there to die. Though Khoi had very little appreciation for living things, he had been taught to lend a helping a hand to those who needed it. Carefully picking up the unconscious creature and placing it in his arms, he removed a med-kit from his back-pack and applied medication Pokemon's wounds. Knowing that his treatment wasn't enough, he headed for home, hoping that the creature could recover there.  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
The Teddiursa slept peacefully on Khoi's bed. Duplica, Khoi's mother, had given him permission to take care of it. His mother had treated the rest of the creatures wounds.   
  
The Pokemon's breathing was labored, but the cuts and bruises on it's body seemed to be getting better. It had been only two hours since Khoi found the Teddiursa and given it whatever treatment he could offer. He constantly checked up on it's condition every once in a while.  
  
Duplica was glad her son had found something better to do than to complain about how miserable his life was. If only his father, Richie was here to see this. He would be glad to see his son happy once again. But then again Richie wasn't home. He had been off to visit two of his childhood friends, Ash and Misty. It was too bad she couldn't go. After all, they were her friends too. But she had housework to do and there would have been nobody to take care of Khoi.  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
End of chapter one....  
  
More to come soon... 


End file.
